violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ANGRY GRANDPA REVIEWS NORTH DAKOTA
Michael: So we’re back in South Carolina. AGP: I already miss North Dakota! I had a blast! Michael: A blast? You made everybody’s trip miserable! AGP: How? Bridget: By destroying a bunch of shit! Tina: And terrorizing the locals! AGP: That was Michael! Michael: What?! Bridget: Well after our trip, we are suppose to review the state. Michael: And we’re gonna head to the States Exchange building close to the airport. AGP: I just wanna go home! Michael: Not yet! At the building... Employee: Just head over there to get your review. Michael: Thanks! They enter the review room Michael: Okay, dad. I’m letting you do the review. Bridget: Why? Michael: Because I want the state to know how shitty our trip was! AGP: That will be easy! AGP sits down in a chair AGP: Now where do I begin? North Dakota was an amazing state. I originally thought that there was nothing in North Dakota. But the locals said otherwise. Upon arrival in Bismarck, I can already tell North Dakota was different by the big city skyscrapers and the many people that had many things to do. We went to a motel to learn that the people of North Dakota live a very simple life, and being an old man, I enjoyed the simplicity of it. Our first stop was in Fargo. Good god the place was like New York or Los Angeles! There were a countless amount of skyscrapers and buildings, and there was a HUGE diversity of people. We did an infinite amount of amazing attractions in Fargo. And I was mind blown. But that was just the beginning. We then went to Slope County, the least populated county in the state. The people there were very friendly, the weather was cool, and the church was very laid back and relaxed. I met so many nice people in that church. We then spend New Years Eve in Bismarck by going to a huge amusement park and then going on a camping trip. The scenery was indescribable (in a good way), and we watched the beautiful fireworks light up the night sky as what seemed like dragons were flying around. Devil’s Lake was a very amazing lake where me and my son got to go snowshoeing. We even met the devil in the lake, whom was excellent at preserving the beautiful lake. My wife made an unexpected trip by taking us to Alkabo. Alkabo had a very interesting history that would take forever to repeat on this review. We went to Portal near the Canadian border. The people were friendly, and we got to meet Canadaball! Our final trip was in Grand Folks. We saw a paradise celebrating the amazing history of North Dakota. It was so amazing, I think I cried. Saying the North Dakota trip was an excellent experience would be an understatement. It truly is a great place, and I can’t wait to go there again. AGP: Alright! I think I’m done! Turns in paper Michael: I wonder what it said. Bridget: Probably like how shitting North Dakota is! Tina: I think he even described all the ghetto things there! AGP: Shut up! Michael: Well anyway, let’s go home... THE END Category:Fanfic Category:North Dakota Series